1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawer slide comprising two rails engaging each other, namely a guide rail and a drawer rail, which with an upper rolling web is supported on a track roller in the front end portion of the guide rail, and in the rear end portion carries a track roller rolling between an upper and a lower guiding web of the guide rail, the drawer slide further comprises a lifting protection consisting of a marginal web of the one rail and a supporting stop of the other rail, which cooperate with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drawer rail of usual drawer slides of this type, which is disposed on the bottom of the drawer, is supported with an upper rolling web on a track roller disposed in the front end portion of the guide rail, and a track roller provided at its rear end engages between two guiding webs of the guide rail, so that the drawer is supported on the front track roller, and in the area of the rear end of the drawer the same is supported by the track roller of the drawer rail either on the lower or on the upper guiding web of the guide rail, depending on the direction of the tilting moment of the drawer about the front track roller of the guide rail, which depends on the pull-out length of the drawer. The track roller guided between the two guiding webs of the guide rail, however, cannot prevent the rolling web from being lifted off the front track roller of the guide rail about the rear track roller of the drawer rail acting as axis of rotation. To obtain a lifting protection for the drawer, it is known (AT 000 648 U1) that tabs protruding against the guide rail are provided as supporting stops on the drawer rail below the upper guiding web of the guide rail. In the case of an attempt at lifting the drawer, these tabs strike against the marginal web of the guiding web and thus prevent the drawer from being lifted off. A disadvantage of this known construction is, however, that when drawing out the drawer, the supporting stops provided on the drawer rail must be moved past the front track roller of the guide rail, which either considerably limits the admissible engagement of the supporting stop over the marginal web, or involves the risk that the supporting stop is urged against the track roller of the guide rail, so that on the one hand the lifting protection of the drawer and on the other hand the functional reliability of the drawer slide are at risk.